Cruel Intentions
by Angelicbeing510
Summary: SLASH OCJohn Cena, Marty is a gay actor hired to work for WWE RAW as a back stage interviewer. Mentions of Rape and a very interesting plot twist in later chapters! Please review this is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

He laid there, on his bed, thinking about the next day's endeavor, thinking about meeting with Vince McMahon, the head of the World Wrestling federation, the words from his best friend, Maria, still fresh in his head. "Vince will be thrilled to have you as an interviewer!" Maria's voice bubbled in his head "…he is really trying to appeal to a larger demographic and having you as one of the backstage interviewers will totally open the WWE to a new audience" she had said. After that she called her friend Stephanie, Vince's daughter, to set-up the meeting between one Vince McMahon and her best friend, Marty Thomas. A smile graced his face as he slumbered into his dreams, excited about tomorrow's meeting.

He had arrived at the RAW arena almost half an hour early. He didn't want to delay Vince in anyway and he didn't know what traffic would be like and with the directions Maria had given him he figured it would take him a while to find his way there, she wasn't exactly known for her preciseness.

He was dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans the ones with the distressing on the butt, his favorite, and a tight black tee-shirt which showed off his slender form. His dark hair was spiked up in what he dubbed a "Faux Hawk" and his green eyes were practically glowing as he walked up to arena. He had only been too a wrestling match once before, RAW didn't come to Chicago enough and when it did he only wanted to see Maria, who was constantly traveling. Clutching his resume as he walked through the doors he was greeted by a pair of portly men who wore shirts that displayed "Security" across the front of it.

"Who are _you_?" one of them scowled as he bit into his powdered doughnut which was precipitating on his shirt. "Marty Thomas" the younger man said "I have a meeting with Vince McMahon" he stated, the higher register in his voice caught the two men off guard but Marty didn't notice they had both looked at each other knowingly and then back at the boy before them who was busy looking around the entrance halls.

"What the hell does some faggot want with Vince McMahon?"

Marty could have sworn he heard one of them breathe under their breath as the other fumbled through the guest list. "Excuse me?" the young brunette asked, confusion with a bite of sarcasm as he looked at both of the men addressing what he heard.

"Oh nothing" said the doughnut eater "I was just wondering what a queer wants with Vince McMahon" he resolved.

"I beg your pardon!?" Marty blurted looking incredulously at the two men who had just insulted him, "I don't think it's any of your business what this "queer" does you fat ass!"

The Doughnut eater jumped up from his seat, the only thing separating Marty and the guard was the table but even then the guard could probably crush it with his bulging stomach if he wanted to. Even still the guard reached across the table grabbing Marty by the neck of his shirt, causing him to yelp alittle in surprise, pulling him into his face so that Marty's hips were pulled against the table top the guard yelled

"Listen here you stupid faggot! I don't know what business you're doing here but I can tell you Vince McMahon…"

"Vince McMahon won't what?"

the guard stood glaring at Marty and Marty could sense from the doughnut eaters eyes that someone was standing behind him, that someone was Vince himself and he was not happy.

"Release my guest and then run a perimeter check on the arena" Vince scolded the man,

the guard released his grip on Marty's shirt and Marty pulled back finally turning to see Vince in a grey suit looking smug as ever, Vince looked down at Marty, he towered over him by a good 7 or 8 inches, Vince smiled at the young man and then tore his eyes to the guard who was looking like a deer in headlights

"…and when I say run I mean "RUN" you fucking whale"

as Vince finished insulting the guard, the other guard stood up and grabbed both of their security hats handing one hat to the stunned doughnut eater they both coward away from the table down another hallway. Marty smiled to himself as he thought about the two cows running to check each and every door and then he remembered Vince was still standing there, anxiety and nerves took the best of him and he turned to the leader of the WWE

"Mr. McMahon I'm Thomas Marty, I mean Marty Thomas, Thank you so much for meeting with me today, it's a great pleasure" he blurted out.

Then he mentally scolded himself for sounding like a swooning school girl but this was the head of heads this was Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon and Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon was meeting with Marty Thomas, a struggling actor with no credit to his name. Vince smiled at Marty and then said "Walk with me to my office we have a lot to discuss"

Marty nodded his head as Vince turned and began to walk down another hallway, Marty followed suit not wanting Vince to think he was slow or dumb for that matter. As they walked down the hall, Vince explained the job of a backstage interviewer which basically meant you were given about 2-4 minutes to interview the champions or guests of the evening and the interview was meant to enhance whatever storyline was taking place.

Marty somehow balanced listening to Vince and taking in everything around him, on their way to Vince's office they passed a group of WWE Champions who were all just relaxing and chatting away. As they passed Marty spotted none other then John Cena, his favorite wrestler.

Cena was talking with Triple H and as Vince and Marty passed Cena's eyes turned to greet Marty. Their eyes met and Marty completely froze, not physically but emotionally his heart skipped a beat or two. Standing only two feet away from him was John Cena, the man of his dreams and that was all he could ever have of Cena, dreams, being that John Cena was straight but that didn't stop Marty from admiring his beautifully chiseled body. It wasn't that he was obsessed with Cena but He was just in aww of finally seeing him in person.

Cena smiled at the younger man

God his smiles are amazing Marty thought to himself

As he let his eyes pull away from John's so he didn't seem like he was staring. This exchange went unnoticed to Vince who had been talking and walking the entire time. Arriving at his office, Vince motioned Marty to sit down at a very plush looking leather chair that sat directly in front of a steel desk which Vince took seat behind in an even bigger plushier chair.

"Now Marty, Maria has nothing but great things to say about you as a performer and I have seen some of your demo work and I am impressed"

Marty looked stunned that Vincent McMahon had taken time to review his demos "Thank you very much Mr. McMahon" Marty stated with great appreciation for the mans compliments

"Please call me Vince" the older man asked and then he went on "I want RAW, well the entire WWE to appeal to a larger demographic…"

"You mean gay people" Marty corrected, he may be young but he's not stupid he knew that having a young gay man as one of the regulars on the RAW show would certainly draw more homosexuals to watch the event, Vince knew this as well. "My only concern is what unfortunately I witnessed out in the entrance hallway, you have to understand Marty not many people in this business are open to the gay community, sure most of the superstars are ok with it but our main fan base is not one that is, well lets say gay friendly and I know that it will take a little bit for the fans to get used to your character but ultimately it's for the best of the show seeing that almost every t.v. syndicate has a token gay character"

Marty nodded his head in agreement, he was not afraid to be labeled as the "Token gay character" he knew that he was much more then that and that RAW was just a show and then he realized wait "my character?" he thought to himself and then he looked at Vince and asked "So I have the job?" spreading his mouth into a charming yet pleading grin.

Vince smiled "yes you have the job from what I saw you can handle yourself, well not physically not yet but we'll work with you on that but you've got spirit and that's what I like"

Marty beamed from ear to ear as Vince went on "Your first show is in a week, I'll set you up in the hotel with the rest of the RAW Stars I'm sure Maria would love to room with you"

"Maria!" Marty thought, he would definitely have to give her some major kiss ass after this

After all she was the one who got him the interview. "After you've gotten set up in your room I'll send you a trainer so you can put a little muscle on" Vince said as he surveyed Marty's extremely thin form "We want the viewers to know that you can take care of yourself" Marty nodded in agreement, all he could do was nod he was too happy to speak, afraid he might jump across the table and kiss Vince out of excitement but he knew that was wrong. "And then I'll send you to Stephanie and she'll set up your first interview and storyline, Ok?"

"Ok? Ok!" Marty thought of course it was ok! Hell Vince could have sent him to dye his hair blue if it meant that he was going to be on RAW! They finished up their meeting and then Vince escorted Marty to the main hallway and told him how to get out.

As Vince walked away he thought to himself "This kid has no idea what I've got in store for him" a wicked grin strew across his face as reentered his office.

Marty was practically skipping down the hall to get to his car and began singing "I'm walking on sunshine" quietly to himself. He was so wrapped up in his mini celebration that he didn't notice the strapping man standing in front of him as he finished the chorus and then twirled he felt a wall of muscle collide with his smaller form and almost fell backwards but was caught by his wrists by someone he least expected.

"John Cena!"

He thought to himself not realizing that he had screamed it out loud

"That's my name" Cena smiled and pulled the smaller guy up so that he was standing on his own "you should watch where you're going or rather where you're dancing" Cena joked as the younger boy collected himself and tried not to gush at Cena's remark.

"Yea I'll keep it in the studio next time" Marty answered looking innocently at John, who didn't take his gaze from Marty's eyes,

"I'm Marty by the way, Marty Thomas" the 18 year old stretched his delicate hand out

Cena returned the gesture taking Marty's smaller hand in his goliath palm

"Well you already know who I am" John smiled "and I guess you know what I do, but what are you doing here? I saw you with Vince earlier" John stated

"Oh I'm the new back stage interviewer! Vince just hired me to you know appeal to a larger audience and all" Marty said moving his hands around his body which indicated that "all this" is gay.

John smiled even wider

Marty didn't know what to make of the superstars ecstatic beam "Well then welcome aboard, I have to get going but I guess I will see you around" John said

"I guess so bye" Marty replied as they both turned and continued down the hall in opposite directions.

John strode down the hall with his mind racing around what Vince would possibly be up too "at least he's just an interviewer" John thought "He's so small he'd be crushed by anyone, even Melina could take him out he's so little" He chuckled to himself and then walked into his locker room.

Out in the parking lot Marty had already dialed Maria. "OH MY GOD! I am so happy for you! I knew Vince would take you I just knew it!" Maria's bubbly voice filled the phone so much that Marty had to hold it about a foot away from his ear to avoid loosing his hearing. "Thank you so much Maria, thank you! I guess I need to go home and pack and then I'll meet you at the hotel!" With that they said their goodbyes and hung up. Marty sat behind the wheel of his car and a tear fell from his eye and crashed into his lap. It was finally all happening for him, he was going to make it and this gig with RAW was his first big step.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday morning one week after his interview with Vince and Marty was slowly waking up and taking in the new day. He stirred in his bed and rolled over to look at the clock which read 7:30am he knew his alarm would go off in five minutes and rather then wait for it he just turned off the alarm and slipped out from under the covers as he twisted his body around so his feet would touch the floor he winced alittle and grabbed his side.

"God my ribs hurt" he said aloud as he rubbed his side

In the past week he had worked out more then he had ever in his entire life. He had been to the gym twice a day and had been told countless times that he was underweight. So his trainer put him on a diet of carbs and red meats but Marty wasn't going to follow it. He may have to train like a RAW wrestler but he doesn't have to eat like one. He was happy with late night runs to McDonalds with Maria.

Marty pushed his hands on the bed and lifted himself up. Heading straight to the bathroom to shower, He was happy to be rooming with Maria and she was ecstatic to be living with her bestfriend. Luckily for both of them Vince had allowed them a double room so they wouldn't have to share a bedroom. As much as Marty loved Maria he needed his own bed at night, that and she had this horrible snoring habit which would keep him up all night. Not to say he didn't have his flaws he knew that when she slept he kicked and turned all night. God help the man that finally shares a bed with him, they'd most likely wake up with bruises or worse on the floor.

He smiled as he walked by Maria's room, her door was open and he could hear the faint sound of her snoring. He continued into the bathroom and began to run his shower.

After his shower he got out of the bathroom, wrapped at towel around his waist and made for his room to find an outfit for the day ahead.

"Good Morning!" Maria smiled as she passed him on her way to the bathroom

"Good Morning Starshine!" Marty replied

After they had both gotten dressed, which when you're dealing with a diva and well a gay man can take forever, Marty finally decided on a pair of brown cargo pants and a white camo tank that said "Survivor" across the front of it. His hair was spiked and he took one finally look at himself in the hall mirror before exiting the hotel room with Maria.

"Ready for your first interview?" Maria asked while they drove to the arena

"I think so I am so nervous" he replied looking at the window and seeing the Arena coming up.

"Who do you think it will be with?" Maria asked

"I don't know" he said "I'm meeting with Stephanie this morning to get my storylines straight; I guess she'll tell me."

As they made their way into the arena, Maria left Marty to go to her locker room.

"Good luck luv, I will see you later!" She hugged him

"Thanks Babydoll" embraced her and then let her go on her way.

As he made his way down the hallway which he first followed Vince, he was greeted by many of the superstars. Over the past week he had gotten to know most of them and they all made him feel welcomed, most of them we're intrigued to meet the new guy and all of the diva's gushed over shopping with him and rating guys.

"Hey Marty How's it going?" Jeff Hardy asked as he hi-fived the 18 year old brunette

"Hey Stud" Marty answered, Jeff was a really nice guy and he seemed really comfortable around Marty. They had spent some time together in the gym just talking and working out; well Jeff worked out while Marty pretended to do his stretches and Marty really enjoyed talking to the green-eyed caroliner.

"Hiya Cutie" Randy Orton taunted as he passed Marty, who rolled his eyes at the remark and then smiled "Hi Randy" Marty returned. He didn't know why but Randy took particular pleasure in teasing him, it had started his first day in the gym when Marty walked in and Randy asked "Whoa When did we start letting dwarves join the roser?" to which Marty replied "I don't know probably about the same time they started letting Ogres join" this solicited a roar of laughter and taunts from John Cena, Edge and Johnny Nitro who had all rolled their eyes at Randy's antics.

Marty smiled to himself as he walked the rest of the corridor, not noticing the steel blue eyes that were fixed on his slender form bouncing down the hallway greeting the superstars. John Cena was gazing at Marty, amused by his constant cheeriness "This kid is always smiling" he thought to himself as he continued to unpack his duffle bag. Cena had taken to "watching over" the young interviewer over the past week. Not that Marty needed it but John knew that not all the superstars were gay friendly. Cena also knew it was a tough gig and that Marty had no idea how cruel the industry could be. He laughed to himself thinking of the young actor's witty comebacks and the glanced back at Marty who was almost at the end of the hall and then Cena noticed that someone was following the interviewer.

Marty was so excited and focused on making his way that he hadn't noticed the man walking closely behind him. He heard a cough behind his back and then turned to see who had been behind him but he felt a hand on his shoulder roughly pushing him against the wall and then felt a body pin him face forward into the concrete wall, Marty let out a little yelp as he felt the cold concrete on his face and the body push roughly against his back. The man behind him had pinned Marty's right arm behind his back and was pushing on it causing it to ache.

"What the hell! Stop!" The young actor yelled out as he felt his arm go numb with pain

"Oh come on I like it rough" The voice was harsh and cocky, it had to be Chris Masters

"Get the fuck off me Chris!" Marty tried to push himself off the wall but Chris was too strong. He pushed even harder against the interviewer making Marty's eyes tear with pain. He was being crushed.

"Listen and listen well you fucking queer" Chris whispered into Marty's ears sending chills through his entire body, Marty was starting to feel sick, his arm was burning with pain and his cheek was numb from pushing into the wall. Chris continued "I don't know what the hell Vince was thinking hiring you but I know that I don't like your kind and that you wont last long here, Don't think for a second that anyone wants you here…"

Chris was cut off by a punch to his lower back which caused him to release Marty's arm and instantly he fell to the ground. Marty started to fall too his body limp from the pressure of Chris' Body but he was grabbed once again except this time more gently as he fell into his heroes arms. He smiled with relief when his tear stained eyes met with the WWE Champion's, John Cena.

"We have to stop meeting like this" The superstar joked as he help Marty back to his feet for the second time this week. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you?" John asked looking over the 18 year old watching him softly shake.

"I think I'm alright" Marty answered back wiping the tears from his eyes, he rubbed his arm which was showing fresh bruising.

"What was that all about?" Cena questioned; looking concerned, taking in Marty's shaking form he knew something like this would happen eventually he just didn't think it would be this soon.

"I don't know Masters is a fucking homophobe" the brunette shot back, still shaking and taking in what had just happened, he was leaning against the wall for support and slowly slid down so he was sitting on the ground with his knees held against his chest. Marty had only seen Chris once over the past week and when Marty had passed him from the elevator Chris had given him a wicked look to which Marty didn't really notice he just thought the superstar was being grouchy.

And then his mind focused on what had just happened and he started to get teary again. Marty wasn't so naïve to think that all the superstars would love him but he didn't think any of them would get physical with him.

The only time he had ever felt so powerless was when…

he shook his head and banished the dark thoughts from his mind.

Cena watched the thoughts race through Marty's mind, his green eyes vibrant yet troubled and he could see the fresh tears start to build in them. Not knowing what to do Cena knelt down pulled Marty into an embrace, holding him against his firm chest, Marty rested his head on john's body the muscle accepting the weight of Marty's head, making him feel warm. John rubbed his arm up and down Marty's back realizing just how underweight the interviewer was when he felt all of the brunettes rib bones under his palm.

The embrace seemed like an eternity and Marty was content there, he didn't know why Cena was being so nice, it's not like he was gay, and it's not like John had feelings for Marty. Could he?

"Damn Boy you need to eat" John interrupted as he gently pulled Marty out of his embrace. The brunette smiled softly.

"Thank you John" Marty looked up at the Superstar and then looked to the ground "I have to go I'm sure Stephanie is waiting. I will see you later."

With that Marty made his way to the end of the hall where Stephanie's office was. John noticed that his demeanor was quite different and how could it not be he thought. The kid was practically crushed by Masters. John didn't know why but he was strangely attracted to Marty and he felt a strong urge to protect Marty because he didn't want to see him get hurt, not just physically John wanted to shield the 18 year old from any harm he could.

John continued to follow Marty with his eyes until he saw that he had made it to Stephanie's door and was safely inside. Then Cena walked away toward his locker room he had to prepare for tonight's match.

"Hi Marty, I was just wondering where you were" Stephanie said cordially from behind her desk

"I'm sorry; I got held up at the hotel, so what's going on?" Marty didn't want to tell her what had happened with Chris, he really didn't want anyone to know and he trusted that John wouldn't tell anyone, he just wanted to get on with his job.

"Well tonight's the big night huh? Your first interview, you must be excited"

The young man nodded his head frantically in agreement he was very excited to begin his new career with RAW.

"Well your first interview…" Stephanie continued "is with Randy Orton" Marty rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself imagining the teasing that would ensue during their interview.

"Ok!" Marty said "and do I have a story line? Because Vince mentioned something about it"

"Oh yes!" Stephanie smiled "Well Randy is openly bisexual so we're going to have you guys do a little flirting just to give a hint at some chemistry"

"Openly bisexual?" Marty thought to himself, "That explains a lot"

"So you go on air at 9:35pm, until then you're free to just hang out maybe hit the gym"

Marty scoffed at the last comment, if one more person told him to work out he was going to burst, well not really but it was getting a little annoying. He left Stephanie's office and started to explore the arena. He thought about going off and finding John but he was sure they would run into each other at some point. Making his way into the main stage area, Marty stood in aw at the enormity of the arena, in just a few hours a couple thousand fans would fill this area and get their first glimpse of Marty Thomas, RAW's newest back stage interviewer. His heart pounded with excitement and nerves, would the fans like him? What if they were all like Masters?

"Insane isn't it?" The southern accent pulled the young actor from his thoughts as he turned to see Jeff Hardy standing behind him.

"It is pretty crazy I guess" Marty responded wrapping his arms around himself the inside of the arena was much cooler then the outside, Jeff smiled and then walked up to stand next to Marty who was still taking in the grandeur of it all.

"Nervous?"

"Times 10" Marty responded laughing at Jeff's reaction to his catch phrase

"Well don't be you'll be great kid!" Jeff boasted as he walked past Marty and slapped him on his ass, Marty jumped at the contact and then turned to Jeff and stuck his tongue out and then shook his head as Jeff stated "Oh don't tell me you didn't like that, now come on I'll show you around"

They exited the main stage area, Marty struggling to keep up with Jeff's bold strides; it must have taken the brunette three steps to equal one of Jeff's. Jeff laughed to himself as he noticed this. They arrived at the men's locker room and Jeff turned to Marty

"Ok so this is the locker room, here's where you'll change and prepare for the night's events"

Marty nodded, smiling in his head as Jeff's instruction continued

"You can even watch the event from in here" Jeff indicated the locker room door

Marty grinned and then said "So are we going to go in or are you just going to show me the door?"

Jeff smiled and then opened the door, holding it still while Marty walked ahead inside

"What a gentleman" Marty thought to himself as he entered the room

The locker room was rather large and had large steel lockers adorning each wall. There were 3 benches around the room and in the corner Marty noticed a stone entry way and assumed it was the showers. After taking in the layout of the room Marty noticed that Cena and Shawn Michaels were talking vividly about the events come that night, then he saw Triple H exit from the shower room, nothing but a towel around his waist and Marty couldn't help but stare at the amazing architecture that was Triple H's body.

Jeff had walked over to his locker, which was obvious because it housed his signature black and white boots and various shredded tanks. Marty stood in the doorway for a second not knowing where to go but was soon greeted with the smiling face of one John Cena.

"Hey Kid" the overbuilt superstar smiled as he noticed Marty.

"Hi!!!" Marty smiled widely, he still couldn't believe that members of the WWE were acknowledging his presence. He walked over to where Cena and Michaels were standing and placed his hands in his back pockets

"You must be the new guy everyone's talking about" Shawn Michaels extended his hand to Marty giving him a once over and then continuing "Nice to know I'm no longer the small fry on the roster"

Laughing Marty replied sarcastically, "Thanks"

"Anytime" Michaels responded still chuckling to himself

"So did you get all your info from Steph?" Cena asked as he looked down at the beaming brunette, "God he has a gorgeous smile" Cena thought

"Oh yea, my first interview is Randy, should be fun" Marty returned noticing Cena's intense stare

"Yea that should be interesting" Shawn interjected "Just don't let him touch you, God knows where Randy's been or worse; who he's been with"

Marty scrunched his nose at Michael's last remark "Eww great, I'm supposed to flirt with him as part of my storyline"

John regarded the young actors statement and then thought to himself "Damn I hope he can handle Orton" Cena knew how touchy feely the Legend Killer could be and he hated to think of Marty being groped by that big lug. John watched Marty as Michaels continued to tell him about his match with DX and Edge. John was so intrigued by the younger man, for such a small person he had so much presence and was so vibrant and full of life. He stood there and smiled as he watched Marty interact with Shawn, "This kid is just so, so fresh" Cena thought. John continued to think about the younger man, he never wanted Marty to loose his bubbly personality, Cena knew what this business could do to a person if they weren't prepared to deal with the angst and atmosphere.

"Are you guys Hungry? Cena stole himself from his thoughts and asked the two smaller men

"Nah I'm good Cena" Shawn replied and then turned to his locker and started applying tape to his hands

"What about you?" John asked Marty, hoping the actor would accept his lunch invite

"I'm starving, I could eat some serious foodage" Marty placed his hands on his stomach indicating he was hungry and John smiled and thought to himself "Could this boy get any cuter?"

"Ok then we'll go grab some "foodage" He teased


	3. Chapter 3

Marty gave him a look and then a gently push on his shoulder. Cena laughed and then led Marty out to his car. They decided on a small diner that was only a few minutes from the arena. After placing there orders with an older then dirt waitress they both sat there; Marty glanced rapidly around the diner taking in it's eclectic décor while Cena fiddled with his silverware his eyes fixed on the young actor who had no idea Cena was staring at him.

"What?" Marty asked innocently as his eyes met Cena's gaze

"Nothing…You're like a five year old" Cena teased and smiled while Marty sat acting shocked and insulted by Cena's remark

"I am ten times cuter then a five year old" Marty laughed to himself

"Damn straight" Cena thought to himself

"So why did you want to work for the WWE?" Cena asked

"Well" Marty gathered his thoughts before continuing "to be completely honest it was a spur of the moment decision, Maria got me the interview and I loved watching wrestling so I just figured I'd go for it"

"What had you done before this? Like what other jobs did you work on?" Cena was genuinely interested in whatever Marty had to say

"Oh nothing interesting" Marty lied "just some student stuff you know" Cena nodded his head to show he understood

"What about you?" Marty asked back "Why did you join the WWE?"

"Because I like kicking ass!" Cena joked and Marty rolled his eyes laughing "No but seriously…" Cena continued "I always wanted to act and I like fighting and this is like the perfect mix of both"

"Yea" Marty agreed

"So…can I ask you something" John asked hesitantly

"Sure you can ask me anything" Marty replied with a questioning look

"Are you seeing anyone?" John asked like he was expecting Marty to freak out

Marty thought to himself and then looked up at John and smiled "No I'm single"

"That's cool" John said.

"I guess so, why do you ask?" Marty looked at John quizzically

"Just wondering is all" John said, he really just wanted to know if the brunette was available for him.

"I'm surprised though, that you're not seeing someone being as cute as you are" John stated smiling at a blushing Marty

"Thank you John you're very sweet" the young actor said back, John could tell he wasn't used to compliments.

"What about you? Are you single?" Marty asked back taking the attention off himself

"Yep flying solo here" John kept his gaze on Marty and noted the young brunette smile even brighter

"What was your last boyfriend like? If you don't mind me asking?" Cena asked he noticed that Marty's smile seemed to fade; had he struck a bad chord?

"He's not someone I like to talk about" Marty was looking down as he answered and Cena knew to change the subject though he wanted to know what had happened between the Marty and his last boyfriend that would make the young brunette not smile, He never wanted Marty not to smile.

Their food arrived and both of them practically devoured their meals. They continued talking; just general conversation and then John looked at his watch and realized it was only an hour until the show began.

"Damn we need to get going" Cena grabbed the check from the table as Marty reached for it "Don't worry I've got this"

"No its ok I can…" Marty tried to argue but John was persistent

"No Marty I'VE got it" and with that Marty relaxed back in the booth and watched as Cena payed the bill and then they both slid out of their seats and made their way back to the arena

"Thank you John" Marty was in complete shock, not even his last boyfriend offered to pay for him and here John is not even allowing him to argue back.

"No prob" Cena smiled down at Marty, He could tell that the brunette was genuinely flattered by his gesture and he wondered if anyone had ever paid for him before because if they didn't they should have.

They made their way back to the arena and once inside; John was grabbed by one of the trainers to go over the main even match and Marty was snagged by a make-up artist and a wardrobe assistant who were both pulling and tugging at every part of him.

The make-up artist was being fixing Marty's falling faux hawk while the wardrobe assistant held up various outfits for Marty's approval. He couldn't believe that these people were fawning over him like he was a celebrity or something. The wardrobe assistant held up an assortment of various tees and tanks. Marty finally decided on a black and blue tank that said "Wrestler" across the front of it and then the wardrobe assistant paired it with some dark boot-cut jeans. After the make-up artist was done primping Marty's hair he was sent to the locker room to get dressed.

Walking down the hall to the locker room he saw most of the superstars talking and preparing for the nights events. He noted a beaming Randy Orton striding towards him and nearly died when Orton wrapped his arm around the interviewers shoulder and said

"So am I going to get a kiss tonight or are we going to make the audience wait?" Orton was so smug

"Keep it up and you'll get a kick to the balls" Marty taunted, Randy made a grimacing face and the said

"I love it when they're fiery" Orton removed his arm from Marty's shoulder and then slapped him on his ass as he continued past the young brunette.

"Oh I'm going to love interviewing him" Marty thought to himself as he entered the locker room to change.

When he entered the room his heart sank and his lips started to tremble when he saw Chris Masters sitting on a bench tightening his boots. He prayed that he could slip into the bathroom without Chris noticing but unfortunately Masters was already glaring at the young interviewer which caused Marty to freeze.

"So I see you're still here faggot" Chris shot at Marty who was still standing against the door contemplating getting changed in the hallway, but no he couldn't let Chris bully him Marty was better then that

"So you're still an ugly ass redneck?" Marty shot back glaring at Chris with just as much hatred in his eyes. Chris looked taken back and slowly got up from where he sat and started walking towards Marty who was still frozen in place.

"What did you say QUEER?" Chris was in Marty's face, Master's nose was less then an inch was Marty's as Master's looked down at the trembling interviewer. Marty was screwed Chris was huge and he was scared, He should have just left before Chris could spot him but it was too late he was trapped under Masters and there was nothing he could do

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with and I don't think you have any idea how badly I could hurt you" Chris screamed in Marty's face and placed his hands on either side of the wall completely pinning Marty to the wall. Marty was well aware of how much damage Chris could do and he knew for a fact that Chris was not afraid to do it. Marty tried to lower himself out of Chris' arms but Masters quickly reached down and grabbed both of the young interviewer's arms pinning them to his side and shoving the interviewing into the wall.

"God why don't you just leave me alone asshole" Marty yelled hoping someone in the hall would hear him, Chris just smiled menacingly.

"I don't think you understand, No one wants you here, I don't want you here and I'm not letting this up until you're fucking gone" Chris was fuming and Marty squirmed in his hands trying to get free, just then Vince McMahon walked into the locker room and stared at the scene before him.

Masters noticed McMahon and released his grip on the interviewer. Marty fell alittle and then caught himself on the wall looking at the bruisers that were developing on his arms.

"What is this all about?" Vince asked stone-faced

"Nothing Sir, Just working the boy a little, toughening him up you know?" Master answered

"Toughening him up?" Marty thought, "Who the hell does he think he is?

"There's no need for that Masters now I suggest you get out of here and go get ready for you match" Vince ordered. Masters shot Marty a menacing look and then left the locker room. Marty lowered himself onto the bench and Vince calmly walked over to the shaken interviewer.

"Now what was that really all about?" Vince questioned

Marty didn't know whether he should tell Vince the truth, he didn't want his new boss to think that he couldn't handle homophobia on his but he didn't want Chris to keep harassing him.

"It was nothing Sir, He was showing me some wrestling moves and things just got a little out of hand" Marty lied and didn't look at Vince

"So you were practicing some wrestling moves huh? You want to get out in the ring do you?" There was a spark in Vince's voice, a questioning encouraging spark that Marty didn't like.

"Oh no sir I could never…" Marty tried to correct Vince but he was cut off

"Well why don't we let you out there tonight, a little preview match against Masters" Vince grinned at Marty. Marty was horrified. He couldn't go out in the ring, he'd be annihilated.

"No sir I really can't…"

"Don't worry you'll be fine we'll just see what you've got and if the fans like it then maybe we'll train you to be in the ring. You'll be fine" Vince's voice was reassuring and false at the same time. Vince left the locker room and left Marty to imagine the horror of going out into the ring. What was he going to do!

Marty sat in the locker room horrified, Superstars came and went, they all greeted him when they entered and wished him luck with his first interview he guessed that none of them knew about his impromptu match with Chris Masters and he didn't want to talk about, he didn't want the superstars to think he was a coward and he desperately want to see John. He knew that John would know what to do but he couldn't find him anywhere. He decided that Maria was his next best choice.

He found his way to the women's locker room and knocked on the door. Mickey James opened the door and looked absolutely adorable in her outfit for the night.

"Hey Cutie!" She beamed

"Hi Mickey, is Maria here?" He asked, Mickey could tell something was up

"Yea come in" she moved from the door way and Marty made his way in and practically ran to Maria who was talking to Lita.

"What's wrong hunny?" Maria asked as she hugged her troubled friend

"Maria, Vince put me in a match against Chris Masters" He let out a simultaneous gasp came from the women in the locker room.

"WHAT! Is he crazy?" Maria screeched she was scared for her friend; Marty shrugged his shoulders, his head hanging low he was so scared. A couple of the divas came over to comfort him while Maria sorted things out in her head.

"Come on we're going to Vince right now and we're going to fix this." Maria finally vocalized. She grabbed her friend by his hand and led him out of the locker room.

As soon as they exited the locker room they were both relieved to see Vince standing talking to one of the P.A.'s. They walked up to Vince, Maria ahead of Marty and Vince looked at both of them confused and then relieved as well.

"Oh good there you are Marty, Your match is next and it's going to be a quick one." You have no idea, Marty thought to himself, "Lillian just gave Master's intro you need to get out there now!" all of this was said while Vince dragged Marty behind him making his way to the main event entrance area. Maria protested but Vince ignored her while he pushed Marty out of the backstage area.

"No Vince I really can't do this I'm going…to…get…" Marty stood in aw at the top of the ramp as he heard the crowd erupt into applause. Were they applauding him? He looked around and then saw his face on the big screen. "They're applauding me!" Marty practically jumped out of his skin he couldn't believe how the audience was reacting.

He was reminded of his fear when he made eye contact with Chris Masters who was waiting in the ring, looking more furious then ever. Chris pointed at Marty and then slowly gestured for him to come to the stage. Marty walked down the ramp to his death. He heard people cheering him, telling him to kick the shit out of Masters. Maybe he could hurt Masters? He found new energy with the crowd's roar of encouragement as he entered the ring and stood opposite Chris Masters. The ref gave Marty a sympathetic look and then signaled for the match to begin. Marty stood frozen in the corner not knowing what to do, while Chris stalked across the ring towards him.

Cena was backstage and had just caught an image of Marty in the ring with Masters. John went running to the main ramp but was stopped by Vince McMahon who clothes lined Cena to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Cena?" Vince casually asked as Cena regained his composure and stood

"What do you think YOUR doing Vince, Marty's going to get killed out there, look at him; Masters is going to crush him!" Cena yelled furiously while Vince looked at the ring nonchalantly.

"Maybe he will, let's see what happens. Maybe Marty will surprise us" Vince surmised with a grin. Cena was going to run out to the ring but was stopped by two security guards and then Vince threatened, "If you go out there, you're gone!"

Cena stood, torn between saving Marty and keeping his job. He decided to wait and see happens. Vince smiled evilly and then turned back to watch the match.

Out in the ring, Master's had just gotten within two feet of Marty who was still standing in his corner. Chris lunged at the small interviewer and grabbed him by his right arm pulling him out of his protective corner and projecting him in the air. Marty hit the mat hard but was up on his feet within an instant. He ran to one side of the ring and Masters charged at him, Marty ducked out of his line just in time and Master's ran head first into the pole. The crowd cheered at Marty's small victory but Marty didn't have time to celebrate because Master's had him in his grip, Marty tried to pull away but Masters pulled him into his chest and then threw him back on the ground. Marty's head bounced when it collided with the floor causing his vision to go blurry. Master's stood him and began punching the interviewer repeatedly in the face.

John winced as he watched Marty get hit not once, not twice but a total of 8 times in the face. When Masters finally let go of the young brunette, Marty collapsed and held his face, his lip was bleeding and his jaw burned with pain. Masters then grabbed him by his shoulders and stood him up again. He picked the small boy up and held him over his head. He taunted the crowd who booed the evil antics of Masters, he turned around and showed off the lifeless body of the brunette and then he spun around and slammed the interviewer so hard on the mat that even Vince felt a shiver of pain in his body.

Marty was out, he could hear the crowd boo but he couldn't see. He had closed his eyes when he felt himself being forced down and now they wouldn't open. He was completely numb and the last thing he heard before he went out completely was Chris Masters laughing wickedly.

John couldn't take it anymore, watching Masters taunt the lifeless body of the innocent interviewer. Vince looked at John and gave him the Ok. With that John bolted out onto the ramp and into the ring. The crowd cheered and within a matter of minutes he had brutally forced Masters out of the ring and was hovering over Marty's body which was bruised and completely still. John knelt next to Marty and screamed for a paramedic. The ref came over and checked Marty's pulse, he was weak but his pulse was strong. John lifted Marty's head off the mat and held him in his arms until the paramedic came out. The crowd was totally silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Marty's head was pounding and it took him a few minutes after gaining consciousness to open his eyes. He could hear Vince McMahon's muffled shouting. When he realized that he was laid out on one of the tables in the men's locker room. He shifted his head slowly, the pain pulsing as he stretched his neck to look around. His heart jumped and he was immediately relieved to see that no one else was in the room except one John Cena.

John was sitting on a bench opposite the table Marty was laying on and he refused to take his eyes off the resting interviewer. John couldn't help but stare, Marty looked like an angel resting, so innocent, so peaceful. When he noticed the young man stir, John jumped to his feet to greet the waking brunette. He strode over to Marty's side and rested his hands on the table, gazing into the brunette's eyes which were a bright cerulean blue now; He noted Marty's bruised cheek and busted lip. John wanted nothing but to kill Chris Masters and Vince McMahon his mind became enraged with revenge but then he felt a soft hand rest on top of his and John smiled.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" the WWE champion let out regaining his control.

"hi" Marty said weakly, his mouth was really dry but his lips slowly curled into a smile as he looked up at John.

John continued to beam at Marty and was about to ask him how he felt but Vincent McMahon burst into the room with a trainer following close behind him. John gave Marty one last glance and then turned towards Vince with a look of fury in his eyes. Marty turned his head back so he was looking up at the ceiling while the trainer walked over and began checking his pulse and asking him how he was.

"Good he's up" Vince stated not even looking at John who held his steady eyes on him. Vince continued "His interview is in less the 10 minutes I need him out there and ready to go on air in 5" Vince ordered the trainer who shook his head at Vince's command. John stood there in shock "What the hell is wrong with you Vince, you can see that Marty is out of it, there's no way you can expect him to go back out there tonight he needs to rest!" John screamed while Vince stood there proud, determined that the young interviewer would go on air in less then 10 minutes.

"Who are you to say Cena?" Vince questioned almost threatening "This is his job, you get pummeled nightly, Cena, and you still get back out there for the next match. It's no different with Marty; he's part of the WWE now."

"You hired him as an interviewer McMahon, not as a wrestler!" John was fuming "You knew that Master's was going to take him out and yet you sent him out there to his death. If I wouldn't have ran out Master's would have destroyed him, you knew that Vince! You knew that!"

"You _will_ remember that you work for ME, Mister Cena and that I am the one that determines who fights who." Vince commanded

Marty stared at the two men arguing "John Cena saved me?" He thought and then Marty's heart skipped a beat, "Oh no, my interview, my first interview and I'm going to look like a beaten rag doll" thoughts raced through his head and the interviewer tried to sit up but his mind went blank as his head pounded incessantly. He fell back down on the table, John turned back to Marty

"Don't worry about it Marty, you need to rest, Just relax ok" John said comforting the sulking brunette he was determined to get off the table.

"No John, I have to" Marty's eyes pleaded with John to help him get up "This is my job and taking a few hits is just part of it, I can handle it."

Vince grinned devilishly, he knew he could get Marty to do anything he wanted, anything.

John nodded his head in understanding and then leaned down to help Marty off the table. It wasn't hard at all considering the brunette probably only weighed about 135lbs, John scooped him off the table and helped him to his feet, resting one arm around Marty's slender waist and the other arm holding onto Marty's hand which was grabbing John's shoulder.

"Good" Vince said with a sly smile "We'll see you on air in 5" His voice was more commanding then comforting, with that Vince turned on his heel and left the locker room.

John helped Marty to the door but stopped just short of it to look down at the determined young man. Marty amazed John. Cena knew it took a lot of guts to go out into the ring and here Marty was thrust into the arena and he didn't run, not only that but the young interviewer still wanted to tape his segment even after his beating. John wanted to know more about Marty. He was intrigued and amazed with the boys personality.

"What?" Marty asked staring up at John

"You think…"John glanced at Marty and then looked away. Contemplating the weight of his next words "…you think that maybe after tonight, would you like to go out, with me, to dinner or something?" Cena searched Marty's face for a hint of rejection.

Marty's heart raced, did he hear right? Did John Cena just ask him out? "On a date you mean?" Marty asked looking up at John.

John nodded his head in agreement and then smiled.

"I'd love to" Marty's mouth exploded into a smile as he and John exited the locker room and made their way to the interview area.

Marty was immediately mic'd up and placed into the scene by a frantic stage hand. The stage hand told him to act natural and just flow with whatever Randy said. Marty nodded his head and then relaxed back against the wall while he waited for Randy to show. John perched himself on a near-by stool, He wasn't' going to let Marty out of sight until he was sure the young brunette was safe back in his hotel room.

Randy strode into the interview scene a smug look on his face. Marty noticed the legend killer and immediately stood and prepared for his first live segment as the stage hand began to count down and then…

"Hey Guys, Marty Thomas here with my guest for tonight the Legend Killer, Mr. Randy Orton" Marty put on his fakest smile as he turned to face Randy.

"You can just call me Randy, baby doll" Randy stated and then laughed at himself. Marty rolled his eyes, the brunette knew the he and Randy had a "romantic'esqe" storyline to maintain.

"So _Randy_ how do you feel about your chairs and ladders match tonight against Carlito?" Marty asked

"I feel pretty good, but I'd feel better knowing that you'll be cheering me on" Randy swooned wrapping an arm around Marty's waist and pulling him closer to him.

"So you're confident you'll take out Carlito then?"

"Most definitely but I'd much rather take you out" Randy teased

"Baby you keep staring at my ass and you're going to have to buy me dinner" Marty returned batting his eyes and giggling.

"I'm not staring at your ass because I want to buy you dinner" Randy taunted and then slapped Marty on his butt.

Marty jumped slightly at the contact and then relaxed back into the Legend Killer's arm. He noticed the stage hand was signaling for him to wrap up the interview.

"Well then" Marty made his voice low and sexy "Good luck baby" the young brunette kissed Randy on his cheek, the legend Killer slowly released the interviewer and winked at him as he walked away.

"And…Cut!" The stage hand called from behind the camera "Great job kid you're a natural"

Taken back by the compliment "Thank you very much!" the interviewer stood smiling with his hands behind his back. John noted how child-like he looked and laughed to himself. Marty was too adorable.

Turning his attention to the chiseled champion, Marty pranced over to wear John sat and smiled.

"Did you hear what he said? He said I was a natural!!!" Marty twirled around smiling into the air. John laughed again.

"You were pretty great. Considering everything that happened tonight you really pulled it together." John stated

Marty smiled even brighter and continued his little victory dance and then an intense pain shot through the back of his head and he began to fall. John noticed the collapsing interviewer and caught him in his arms.

"Woo I guess I'm still a little out of it" Marty joked even though he was now feeling like crap.

"Let's get you out of here, I'll take you home" John offered as he held the wistful brunette in his arms.

"Alright yea I really just…want…to lie…down" Marty placed his hand on his forehead and then allowed himself to collapse completely into John's arms. John looked down at Marty who was resting his head on John's shoulder and smiled, Marty returned the smile and then closed his eyes.

"This kid is amazing" John thought "So full of life, he can't protect himself worth shit" John chuckled to himself "but I'll help him with that and hopefully some other things"

John carried the resting brunette out to his car and then drove him back to the hotel. He escorted the groggy interviewer up to his room. Marty fumbled in his pocket to find his key card and John wondered what would happen next. Should he come into Marty's room? Would Marty invite him in? or was that too confident?

"Want to come in?" Marty asked standing in the doorway of his room looking at John.

"Sure" John's mind relaxed as he entered the hotel room.

"Do you want something to drink? We have water, water and more water?" Marty joked

"No thanks I'm good" John answered.

"Ok then, I'm going to go change" Marty stated as he made his way to his bedroom. Pulling his shirt off John was entranced by the delicateness of Marty's build. John stared at Marty's back as he walked away and he noticed the amazing curvature in Marty's form and could feel himself becoming more and more aroused.

Marty redressed himself in a pair of loose fitting gym shorts and an A tank. He folded his clothes and then made his way back into the living room area. John had made himself busy looking at the paintings on the wall. To Marty's unawareness, John was hiding his growing member.

"I'd really like to thank you John." Marty said causing John to turn and face the brunette

"For what?" John asked thankful that his growth was not longer visible.

"For everything John. First you buy my meal, then you save my life, then you drive me back here…"Marty stopped talking as John moved closer to him, Cena was now standing less then a foot from Marty. Their eyes holding eachother, Marty slowly reached his arms up and placed them behind John's head embracing him into a hug, nestling his head into John's shoulder, John wrapped his arms around Marty's form and held him tight. Cena slowly tilted his head so that his lips almost graced the young interviewers when Marty suddenly pulled his head away.

"What's wrong?" John asked confused, he didn't want to make Marty uncomfortable

"It's nothing, I just, I just can't do this, not yet" Marty answered John, looking into his blue eyes. John noted the tint of sorrow in Marty's emerald green eyes. John wanted to know what caused Marty's sadness, perhaps some misguided relationship.

"It's ok, we can take it slow" John replied he noticed Marty's eyes lighten a little "I mean I know you're young and all and I don't want you to do anything you're not ready to do."

Marty looked up at John, "I've already done things I wasn't ready for" He whispered and then regained his control, John's mind ran wild. What did that mean? What had happened that made Marty not want to kiss him? What had Marty been through? Marty had made his way to the door and was opening it, John followed and exited into the hall, turning to face Marty, whose face was pale and whose eyes were heavey

"Thank you again John, Good night" Marty resolved as he slowly closed the door, not wanting John to see the tears that were collecting in his eyes.

John stood there for a moment and stared at the door and then he turned and made his way to his own room. Not noticing the eyes that were watching him from the other side of the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I know this is a little late but I do not own any of the WWE Superstars or Characters. Marty is my original character. The song in this chapter is By Evanescence and it is called "Call Me When You Are Sober"**

**Thank you to Jeffrey Nero Baby and Reinvention for your reviews! You guys are awesome!!!**

The next morning was a complete blur, Marty woke up to Maria frantically packing clothes away while yelling at him to lie down and rest. That afternoon they flew to Baltimore and were staying in the Hyatt Regency. Over the next few days Marty was told by his trainer to rest and not put too much strain on his body, fortunately that meant no gym! Maria decided that this was the perfect opportunity to vamp up Marty's wardrobe for the show.

"Oh come on we'll hit some of the outlets and maybe some of the vintage stores" Maria pleaded with Marty who was content laying in his bed watching T.V.

"Maria can't we just relax like one more day and then go shopping. Please" The interviewer curled his lower lip over and dropped his eyebrows.

"NOT THE PUPPY DOG FACE!!! Stop it Marty you know I can't…no I won't…" Maria stated folding her arms across her chest, shaking her head in disagreement.

"What's wrong with what I wear? I like my clothes" Marty asked

"Well nothing really its just kinda boring, jeans and a tee-shirt, everyone wears that" Maria stated, while putting her shoes on as if to say oh you're going shopping.

"If I go can we just relax tomorrow?" Marty asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, heck we can rent some movies if you want." Maria said while primping her hair in the mirror.

"Ok!" Marty got up from his bed and proceeded to dress himself. They left their room and headed for the Lobby.

On their way to the main doors they ran into John Cena who was sitting in one of the lounge chairs reading the paper. Marty hadn't seen John since Monday night and now it was Thursday.

"Hey guys!" John said to the two friends, he took in Marty's figure and was relieved to see that his bruises were gone and that his busted lip was starting to heal down. He wanted to talk with Marty on the plane, heck maybe even sit with him, but he was hesitant after what happened Monday in Marty's hotel room and he didn't want to push himself on the young interviewer.

"Hi John" Marty smiled he was genuinely happy to see Cena, his hero.

"What have you been up too?" John asked but he meant why haven't I seen you?

"Well not too much really" Maria interjected and Marty smiled relieved that Maria had stepped in; it wasn't that he was avoiding John; well actually he had been avoiding John. Marty didn't want John to ask why he had acted the way he had on Monday. "Marty's been resting up and today we're going to get him a new wardrobe for the show!" Maria finished.

"That's good" John said staring into Marty's emerald eyes, He knew Marty had been really out of it Monday night but he really wanted to know why Marty had reacted the way he did. Marty didn't know it but John had seen the tears in his eyes as he closed the door and John knew there was something wrong.

Randy, who had been watching the group from across the lobby was now bounding towards the trio and wrapped his arm around Marty's shoulder as he interrupted their little meeting.

"How are you doing sexy?" Randy asked Marty, grinning. Marty let out a little yelp as Randy's arm pressed into his shoulder causing it to ache.

"I'm fine you goon" Marty teased as he tried to remove Randy's arm but he failed.

"Goon?" Randy asked "Is that anyone to speak to your boyfriend?"

"On-air boyfriend" Marty corrected "…and we haven't even gotten past the initial flirting stage what makes you think we're going to be a couple?

"Oh you don't want to date the Legend Killer?" Randy taunted while Marty rolled his eyes "I know how to treat a boy like you, I know how to treat a boy like you real good Marty" Randy continued and Marty got chills in throughout his body, he knew Randy was just messing around but those last words struck a chord in Marty and he was taken back to that terrible night…

"…_I know how to treat a boy like you real good" the figure whispered into the Marty's ear while tears ran down the young brunettes face from the pain and humiliation he was forced to withstand…_

Marty shook himself back into the present and noticed that John was looking at him caringly, had he noticed Marty's internal flash back? And then Marty felt the sting of tears in his eyes and realized that he was lightly crying. Fortunately this went unnoticed by Maria and Randy, but John had seen it.

"Well I have to get going my luv" Randy teased "Wanna give me some sugar?" The legend killer pointed to his cheek.

Before Marty could answer John spoke out "Why don't you get going now killer" slightly pushing Randy away from the young brunette. Randy left the group and then turned back, not letting his eyes leave Marty's form. John was rubbing Marty's arm quietly comforting the interviewer when Maria interrupted

"Well we need to get going, you ready?"

Marty nodded his head and fell in step with Maria who was nearly out the door, he turned back to see John who was watching the pair leave; John winked at Marty, which caused the young brunette to smile.

Maria and Marty had spent almost 3 hours shopping but they had bought the young interviewer a lot of new clothes another hour was spent at the local blockbuster picking out movies, when they finally decided they made their way back to the hotel and spent the rest of the evening ordering room service and watching movies.

"So what's going on with you and John?" Maria finally asked Marty, it had been the question on her mind all day and she raised a questioning eye brow.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on." Marty lied while stuffing another scoop of ice-cream into his mouth so he wouldn't have to continue.

"Liar!" Maria joked "There is something, I saw the way he was looking at you this morning and I know for a fact that he took you out to lunch on Monday, Jeff told me"

Marty didn't know what to say; technically everything she said was true but he didn't know John's feelings, he couldn't speak for John.

"I…I really don't know" He finally admitted "I really like John but I don't know"

"You like John!" Maria screeched excitedly "Do you think he'll ask you out?"

"Maybe" Marty teased "Can we finish the movie" he asked annoyed

"Ok but after the movie you've got some explaining to do" Maria pointed the spoon full of ice-cream at Marty and then shoved it into her mouth and turned her attention to the television.

A half hour later Maria was fast asleep on the floor, hugging her melted bowl of ice-cream and snoring way to loud, Marty smiled at the resting diva and decided to just let her lay there. It was about 9:30pm and Marty was wide awake, he knew the hotel had a large banquet hall and he intended to make the most of his stay there. He grabbed a boom box and his favorite CD and made his way to find the banquet room. He was dressed in a black tank and white linen pants and opted to go barefoot, he trusted the cleaning staff; he walked down a hall way just off the lobby and saw a gold plaque on the wall that read "St. Luther Banquet Hall" he looked around before opening the door and then let himself in.

The room was completely pitch black and it took Marty a good two minutes to find the light switch, when he did his mouth dropped in amazement. The room was absolutely stunning with a large crystal chandelier and beautiful wood dance floor, he had struck gold! He found an outlet and plugged in his CD player and started the CD. He made his way into the center of the wooden floor and prepared, the music started…

_Don't cry to me, If you loved me, you would be here with me, you loved me, get your things, Make up your mind_

Marty was trailing across the floor in a routine of spins and leaps. He prepared himself and then went into a turn combo and then leapt into the air and tumble forward landing on his feet and then slowly contorting his body while moving his arms with amazing grace. He didn't notice the man standing in the door way watching until the song had ended and he heard a single pair of hands clapping. He jumped a little completely shocked that someone had been watching him, Marty could see the dark figure slowly move from the door way and then relief came to the young brunette as he recognized the WWE Champion.

"That was…that was amazing" John Cena was overwhelmed, Marty was truly an amazing dancer; John had watched Marty's entire routine and had never seen someone with such grace and poise.

Slightly embarrassed "Thank you John, I didn't know anyone was watching" Marty's cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"I'm sorry" John stated "but I heard the music and I had to see what was going on and then I saw you dancing and I couldn't take my eyes off you. I had no idea Marty, you were so so…" John tried to find his words but he was still in aw of the young brunette "I can't even describe it, it was just awesome!"

"You think so?" Marty asked, John nodded his head frantically "Yes" the WWE Champion answered.

"Why are you wasting your time with RAW? You could easily be a professional dancer" John asked his eyes not leaving Marty who was now sitting in Indian style on the hardwood floor, John joined him on the floor.

"I don't usually dance for anyone" Marty admitted, John looked confused and Marty explained "I used to, I used to dance competitively but…" He chose his next words very carefully and John could sense the hesitation "But I stopped because I got too old" Marty lied.

John knew that Marty had just made that up "You got too old?" Cena asked leaning in towards the young brunette.

"Yes" Marty stated "Once you turn 18 you can't compete anymore and I was done with dance"

"From what I just saw it doesn't look like you're done with dance" Cena announced looking into Marty's eyes but Marty wouldn't look back at him.

"It's not…"Marty began to explain and then John asked what Marty feared

"Why did you really quit dance?" John asked cautiously

Marty finally looked into John's eyes and John returned the gaze and with an unspoken understanding Marty knew he could trust John.

Taking a deep breath in Marty said "I had a boyfriend back when I danced…" John looked confused he didn't know where this was going but he wanted to know everything he could about Marty.

Marty continued "…Dane. He was 21 and I was 17. He was everything I could have ever asked for in a guy; Smart, confident, handsome, driven, he was a football player if you can believe that. He told me I was his dancer, I was his "everything" and I felt loved. He came to all of my shows, he always brought me white roses, my favorite, He was all I ever wanted yet all I ever feared…"Marty's words trailed off as his breathing got heavier and he could feel the tears form behind his eyes but he fought them back he had to get this out. John moved in closer to the brunette and rested his large palm on top of Marty's hand; he slowly moved his fingers around Marty's so that their hands were intertwined.

"It's ok" John consoled, He knew Marty had been holding this in

"I never though much of it, but he always got jealous when another guy would congratulate me or tell me how good I was, he constantly thought I was going behind his back but I would never do that, not to anyone. He was upset that I would give him my virginity, he said "If you love me then you'll let me have you" but I wasn't ready so I kept telling him someday…someday" a single tear rolled down Marty's cheek and John held Marty's hand tighter and pulled him into his chest, holding the young brunette against him, John feared what Marty would say next but he had to let it out.

"One day I got flowers from one of choreographers, Sebastian, and Dane found them and freaked out. He started yelling in my face, telling me that I didn't love him and how dare I go behind his back with Sebastian but we were just friends I would never cheat on anyone and then Dane hit me" Marty's last words caused a string of rage to course through John's body, how dare anyone ever hit Marty, he was so sweet and pure. Marty was sobbing now and John held Marty in his strong arms. Marty rested his head on John's shoulder.

"No one should ever hit you Marty, I swear if I ever meet that fucker I'll kick the shit out of him" John threatened but Marty wasn't finished.

"He didn't just hit me John, Dane had a problem with alcohol and that night he had gotten drunk and was still upset about the flowers. While I was lying in bed he came into my room and started forcing himself on me…" Marty cried and John was in total shock he knew what was coming next

"He was pushing his mouth against mine and running his hands all over me, I yelled at him to stop but he put his hand over my mouth and told me to shut the hell up or he'd make it so I'd never dance again, I cried and he continued rubbing his hands on me and then he reached down and ripped my underwear down my legs. I tried to push him off of me but he was too strong, I tried to yell but he was pressing against my head so hard with his hand words wouldn't come out, his weight was crushing me and all I could do was cry. He raped me John, the guy I thought I loved raped me…"Marty had let out it and was now sobbing into John's shoulder. John sat there holding Marty in shock. The small interviewer trembling in his arms, John comforted him and hushed his sobs; he couldn't what Marty had just told him, how anyone could do such a thing. Shock soon left his mind and rage filled its place. He slowly pulled Marty off his shoulder so that their eyes were fixed on each others, John's hands held Marty securely but gently.

"What happened next? Did you go to the police? Where is Dane now?" John wanted to know everything; he really wanted to know where this Dane shit was so he could beat the fuck out him.

"I didn't talk for almost a month" Marty admitted through tear stained eyes "Dane had left me and no one knew why and I wouldn't tell them. They assumed we had gotten into an argument and broken up and I was ok with that. I never wanted to see him again, ever."

"Why didn't you tell anyone, what he had done to you? He should be behind bars Marty" John asked.

"I was afraid. Afraid of Dane. Afraid of what people would think" Marty said shaking and then panicked "Please John I don't want you to think any differently of me" He pleaded and began crying again.

"Never Marty, Never." John said as he pulled the brunette back into his embrace. Marty nestled his head into John's shoulder and John leaned his head down. John was genuinely amazed by the young interviewer. He thought of how Marty bounced around on a daily basis you would have never thought that such a terrible thing had happened to such an innocent and unassuming person but you would never know because Marty was a good actor.

They sat there for a few more minutes and then John layed back softly pulled Marty back with him so that the interviewer was nestled between John's arm and his side. Marty snuggled into John's side while John gazed into Marty's eyes which were a miraculous shade of blue now. They lay there for almost an hour; John just held the trembling brunette, John wanted nothing more now then to protect Marty from anyone and everything He wanted to ask Marty out but he knew now that he would have to wait until later, finally Marty spoke

"John...?" Marty asked quietly in a dazed voice, John was slowly fading into sleep, things just felt so right with Marty in his arms but he was brought back by the innocent voice of the brunette.

"Yes Marty" John answered

"If you don't want to ask me out anymore I understand" Marty said innocently

John smiled to himself he wanted to nothing more then to ask Marty out "I couldn't be more honored then to take you out on a date Marty." John stated proudly while pulling Marty even closer to him. Marty turned to face John, his face nothing but a large smile

"really?" Marty asked

"Yes, in fact, How about dinner tomorrow? I know some great places in the area" John bragged

"Ok then tomorrow night" with that Marty snuggled back into John's arm and they both slowly drifted off to sleep, well aware that they were still in the Banquet hall but both of them were too comfortable to move.

To their unawareness a dark figure had been standing outside the door listening to everything that went on and watching as they lay together.

"Who the hell does that fucking John Cena think he is?" The figure thought to himself, his eyes narrowing and focusing on the sleeping pair. "Marty will be mine and no one else's" with that the figure lurched down the hallway and into the lobby where he was greeted by a jovial Shawn Michaels

"Hey ya Randy, What are you up too so late?" Michaels asked smiling

"Oh nothing just couldn't sleep is all" The legend Killer replied with a devilish smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Marty stirred and slowly woke to realize he was no longer on the hardwood floor of the banquet hall. His form was twisted in white satin sheets and his head lay just below a pillow, He stretched his body out, allowing his limbs to take in the full extent of the mattress that nestled his body. That's when he realized that John was no longer with him.

Marty opened his eyes and took in the room around him. It was just like his room except for the fact that it was a single suite and not a double. He continued to feel around the bed, it was so soft and warm and he knew that not long ago John had been lying next to him because John's body had left a slight indentation in the mattress which Marty explored with his hand. He sat up slowly and stretched, untangling himself from beneath the sheets; he noticed a lump of blankets on the floor next to the bed and raised an eyebrow. Then he noticed that the "lump" was slowly moving up and down and he realized that it was John.

"I probably kicked the crap out of him in his sleep" Marty rolled his eyes at his own habit.

He eased himself up off the mattress and attempted to step or rather climb over the mass that was John Cena and make his way to the bathroom. Marty slowly raised his right leg and extended it over the width of the mass of blankets that were blocking his path and lightly set his foot down on the other side. He was now, in a way, straddling the blanketed form which was only a few inches below him.

"God I hope he doesn't wake up…this would be akward" He thought to himself as he slowly lifted his left leg over the mass, balancing himself as best he could. Unfortunately, John stirred and startled the young brunette causing him to fall over himself onto the floor next to the mass of blankets. Marty let out a little "Ouch" as his butt collided with the floor. He quickly turned his head and stared at the now stirring pile of blankets, hoping John would drift back to sleep.

The blankets continued to move and then a hand extended from under the mass and pulled the top cover off the form revealing John's face which was staring at an embarrassed Marty. He raised a questioning eyebrow and then broke out into laughter realizing what had happened.

"Good Morning Sunshine" John chuckled pulling the covers farther off of his body revealing his bare chest.

"Good Morning" Marty giggled and turned five shades of red as he lowered his eyes on John's chiseled figure and then removed them to stare at the ground.

Marty lifted himself off the ground and folded his arms across his chest still looking at the ground with a tint of pink in his cheeks. John stared up at the blushing brunette and smiled. "He has no idea how adorable he is" John thought to himself.

"Did you sleep well?" John raised himself so that his elbow supported the upper half of his body and his head rested in his palm.

"Yes" Marty answered fidgeting with his clothes, he desperately wanted to shower but wanted to talk to John.

"I carried you up here after you fell asleep last night, that hardwood floor was unbearable" John revealed maintaining his gaze on Marty, he couldn't take his eyes off the young brunette, he was so hot even in the morning. John noted that Marty's eyes were a dazzling shade of green and that they were more vibrant then ever. Marty continued to fidget with his clothes pulling at the strings on his pants and allowing his eyes to travel across the floor to John's form. John Cena had to be one of the most gorgeous men alive and he was interested in Marty Thomas. The young brunette stared into John's iron blue gaze.

"Oh" Marty let out finally "yea it was pretty rough wasn't it, thanks for taking me up here"

"I was rather comfortable with you, it was just that floor" John confessed causing Marty's face to light up.

"Oh?" Marty questioned "I'm sorry if I kicked you or hit you in the middle of the night, its just something I do when I sleep" Marty mentally slapped himself at what a dork he sounded like. John Cena just admitted that he enjoyed holding him and all he could think of is whether or not he had abused the WWE Champion in his sleep.

John raised an eyebrow "Really? I wouldn't know, I put you in the bed and I took the floor, I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you or anything, I didn't know how you would react waking up in a strange room"

"Wow, what a gentleman" Marty thought, a slight smile gracing his lips as he glanced back and forth between John's face and the blanket which threatened to reveal more of John's glorious body.

"Thank you John." Marty finally let out "Not many guys would have done that" He smiled at Cena who was now starting to stand, holding the blanket around his waist.

"Oh he sleeps naked!" Marty's mind exploded and he quickly turned his back to the WWE Champion who was standing less then two feet from him.

"I'm sorry" escaped the interviewer's lips as he turned to face the bathroom and look away from the scandalously clad wrestler, "I should probably get up to my room and…"

"You don't have to be sorry…" John interrupted smiling to himself as he gazed at the innocent interviewer from behind, not only did Marty have an adorable face but his backside wasn't bad to look at either. He could feel himself becoming aroused as his mind ran rapid with "romantic" thoughts. John slowly moved closer to Marty as he spoke, John reached out a hand to lay it on Marty's should but withdrew it before he could touch the interviewer when he saw Marty pull his arms tighter across his chest.

"You can shower here if you want?" John continued, now standing mere inches away from Marty.

The young brunette could feel the warmth of John as he moved closer to him. Marty held himself tighter not knowing if John would touch him or not. The young brunette stared at the bathroom door and then let his eyes roll to the side; he could only see a glimpse of John's shoulder

"You're really nice John, but I don't have any of my stuff here" Marty rationalized with John and himself, "I'll just head up to my room, I'm sure Maria's freaking out."

With that Marty made his way to the front door and let himself out

"I'll see you tonight, around 7, I'll be in the lobby." John yelled towards the door as he watched Marty leave.

John stood there bewildered as he let the blanket fall from his waist. He looked down at his arousal and then back at the front door, a devious smile strewn across his face.

"I'm going to break this kid if it kills me" John smiled to himself as he strode into the bathroom to relieve his manhood.

Marty made his way to the elevator and pressed the "up" button and then leaned back against the hallway wall. His cheeks still a shade of pink, his mind ran over and over what had just happened.

"Should I have stayed?" He questioned himself "Was John expecting anything? Around 7 in the lobby? Oh my god our date! It's tonight!"

His was torn from his thoughts when the elevator doors opened. His eyes glanced into the elevator and there was Randy Orton leaning against the back wall with his arms folded in front of his chest. Randy's face went from expressionless to smiling when he noticed Marty walking into the elevator. "Just my luck" Randy thought devilishly to himself.

"Good Morning Cutie" Randy stated giving Marty the once over, he noticed the young brunettes eyes were shimmering in the bright elevator lights, those eyes were gorgeous.

"Hi" Marty replied with an innocent smile on his face, he turned as he entered the elevator so that Randy was behind him and he was standing in the middle of the elevator.

"Where are you coming from? Get off on the wrong floor?" Randy questioned, he knew exactly where Marty was coming from he just wanted to hear it from Marty himself.

"No" Marty lied his cheeks turning even pinker "I ran down this morning to mail a letter and I was going to take the stair back up just to get a little exercise but I got tired and decided to take the elevator" Marty concocted glad that Randy couldn't see his face otherwise he would know that Marty was lying.

"Oh" Randy said sarcastically, he knew that Marty was lying "Well if you want exercise how about we hit the gym in a little bit?" Randy questioned now he was staring at Marty's perky behind, he wanted to grab it but controlled himself.

"Umm…" Marty's mind raced around trying to find excuses "well you know, I…"

"I won't take "NO" for an answer Marty" Randy persisted now moving so that he was standing in front of the young brunette. Marty looked up at the Legend Killer who towered over him, it was rather intimidating.

"I really don't want to see you get hurt again like you did last week, I'm going to show you some moves and maneuvers. So you'll be able to protect yourself" Randy commanded. Randy was now leaning into Marty's face, not in a threatening way but in a caring way.

"Ok" Marty responded, he really did need help with moves and stuff and he figured it would enhance his and Randy's relationship so they would look better on screen.

"Good" Randy rewarded as he heard the elevator doors open behind and he slowly moved to let Marty off, "I'll come by your room in about two hours then and we'll hit the gym" Orton commanded again.

"Yes Sir!" Marty mock saluted as he exited the elevator

"See you then Sexy" Randy winked and then watched Marty or rather Marty's ass, as the young interviewer walked to his room.

"Damn, it's going to be a good day" Randy smiled to himself as the elevator doors closed.

Entering his room, Marty saw a note sitting on the entry table,

_Hey Luv,_

_Went out with the girls, would have invited you if you were here. What were you up too last night mister? Be back later!_

_Love_

_Maria_

Marty grinned, Maria had no idea about last night and he wasn't sure if he wanted to share it with anyone. Marty had really opened himself to John and had really enjoyed his time last night with the WWE Champion. He smiled once again thinking about laying in John's arms and then placed the letter back on the table. Catching a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror his eyes shot wide open at his visage.

"OH GOD! I can't believe I walked around like this" He thought and then quickly made his way to the shower.

Freshly showered and redressed Marty relaxed on the couch and flipped through the T.V. channels while he waited for Randy. He happened to catch of glimpse of the RAW logo on one of the channels and settled for watching it. It was a local news program; the main anchor was a balding middle aged man with a mustache that could have covered his bald spots. Marty was about to change the channel as the news anchor was only talking about airdates and times of the RAW show and then a picture of Marty's impromptu match against Chris Masters appeared in the corner of the screen. Marty's eyes opened wide and he leaned dramatically forward not bothering to turn up the volume he was in such shock as the anchor continued…

"…And the newest member of the RAW roster is causing waves already. 18 year old Marty Thomas was hired by Vincent McMahon as an interviewer but it looks like he's going to be doing more then reporting…"

A clip of Marty's match began to play, Marty sat there with his mouth wide opened, he couldn't believe that he was on T.V.…well of course he was on T.V. because of RAW but he never thought they would be discussing him on a news station. Marty smiled as he watched Chris Masters ram head first into a pole and then the clip stopped and went back to the anchor. Marty smiled, happy that the news program didn't show Chris pummeling him across the ring.

"…Despite being a member of the gay community, Mr. Thomas, seems to have already won over a large portion of the WWE viewing audience." The Anchor finished as the next segment began. Marty smiled, beaming from ear to ear

"Mr. Thomas!" Marty repeated out loud, "MR. THOMAS!!!" Marty jumped up off the couch and began jumping around laughing. He was startled when he heard a knock on his door and quickly regained his composure and made his way to the front door.

Marty opened the door and there stood one Randy Orton, wearing sweatpants and a loose tee-shirt.

Randy smiled down at the wistful brunette who was standing the doorway. Marty was dressed in gym shorts and a tank that clung to his slender form.

"Hi Randy!" Marty smiled as he closed the door behind him standing next to the legend killer


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Gorgeous" Randy grinned and then fell into step next to Marty who was starting down the hallway.

They made their way to the gym, Marty making small talk and Randy trailing a little behind the young brunette, staring at his bouncing behind. The entered the gym and went about doing their individual stretching and routine workouts. Jeff Hardy and Triple H were both in the gym talking and working out.

"Hey Kid" Triple H greeted Marty as the young brunette walked past him

"Hi Hunter!" Marty smiled and then looked over at Jeff who was working the dead weights "Hi Jeff!"

"Heya Cutie" The southern gentleman joked

Marty made his way across the gym and stepped onto the elliptical machine and then noticed Randy on the other side taking his place next to Jeff. Their program workouts couldn't be more different. Marty's trainer wanted him to add lean muscle to his body, not the bulky kind like Orton or Cena, his trainer wanted him to maintain his slim form. For some reason Vince McMahon didn't want Marty to bulk up, but Marty was happy with his work out routine it suited him and he could get through it without stress.

After 20 minutes of running the elliptical and then doing 200 crunches and 50 push-ups, Marty sat on the floor his legs stretched out and proceeded to reach for his toes, Marty liked adding his old dance stretches into his routine.

"Ready to learn some moves?" The legend killer stood over the stretching brunette on the floor.

Unknown to Marty, Randy had been watching the young interviewer through his entire work out and He couldn't wait to get his arms around him, even if it meant using a lame excuse like teaching him wrestling moves.

"Sure" Marty finished his stretch and then leapt to his feet. He followed Randy to the center of the workout room which had been cleared out and a blue mat had been placed down so the wrestlers could rehearse their matches. Randy walked to the center of the mat and Marty stood near the edge of it.

"Ok, so the first thing you have to remember is you don't ever want to get stuck in a corner or any area where you can blocked in by your opponent" Randy lectured while Marty fidgeted with the string on his shorts. Randy went on for a few more minutes about different techniques and strategies and then realized that Marty was bored with his lecture.

"Why don't I just show you?" Randy asked, motioning for Marty to come closer, this grabbed Marty's attention. The young interviewer made his way to the center of the mat standing in front of Randy.

"Alright I'm going to grab you and I want you to try and get out of my hold" Randy chuckled to himself; Marty had know idea how much pleasure Randy would get from touching him.

Marty stood erect waiting for Randy to grab him and then Randy struck. Wrapping his right arm around Marty's behind and then grabbing his shoulder with his left hand Randy swept Marty into the air and held him over his head. Feeling the young interview helpless in his hands Randy grinned. Marty yelped in surprise and then froze stiff he didn't know how to get out of this hold, Heck he didn't even know what this hold was called.

"Try to get out of it!" Randy called from below still holding Marty above his head. Slowly moving his hands around Marty, taking in as much of the young interviews body as he could.

"How?" Marty questioned still stiff he was afraid to move and he clung to Randy's arm. He could feel Randy's hands massaging his inner thigh and he wanted to get out of this hold, immediately. He looked around and saw that Triple H and Jeff had made their way to the edge of the mat and were watching Orton hold him in the air.

"Turn your body!" Jeff yelled to Marty, who looked at the Hardy in confusion and then a sudden dawning came to him. Marty rolled his body so that it started to fall off of Randy's hands, Marty landed hard on his feet having to crouch so his legs would accept the fall. Randy turned quickly to face Marty, who was slowly standing. Orton glanced into Marty's eyes, Marty stared back and then Orton grabbed him again.

This time Randy leaned down to flip the brunette over his shoulder. Marty, still out of sorts and a little short of breath, felt his head go light as Randy stood holding him over his shoulder so that Marty's head was in Randy's back and his feet were held by Ortons hands.

"Go ahead try to get out of this one" Randy taunted, now resting one hand on Marty's butt. The interviewer was not happy.

"Ok Randy you've had your fun put me down" Marty said calmly and firmly, he could feel his head pounding. Marty squirmed as much as he could but to no avail he was stuck in Randy's grip.

"Yea come on Orton, you can't just throw him around like that and expect him to know what to do" Triple H stated glaring at Orton.

"He has to learn somehow doesn't he?" Randy replied

"I'm not learning anything except that you need to wear a stronger deodorant!" Marty called from behind Orton's back. This got a loud guffaw from Hardy and Triple H.

"Yea and I'm learning you've got some tight buns…" Randy teased his hand still on top of Marty's ass. Jeff looked at Hunter and then back to Marty, he was a little jealous that it wasn't him holding Marty in the air.

"…besides this just makes us closer you know? So we'll look more believable on camera. Of course I can think of a few more "romantic" ways to get to know each other" Randy said grinning.

"I could think of about one hundred ways to get to know each other and none of them involve me being tossed around! Now come on put me down!" Marty snapped back

"Not till you get your sweet ass out of this hold" Randy teased rubbing his hand along Marty's backside.

"RANDY!" Marty yelped and then slammed a fist into Randy's back as he felt Orton squeeze his butt. Randy didn't even flinch as Marty pounded his fist into Orton's back, in fact Randy started to laugh.

"Oh like it rough do we?" Randy taunted chuckling as he held tighter to Marty. Marty relaxed and tried to collect himself, obviously his hits were not effective and then he saw his way out of Orton's hold.

Reaching down Marty grabbed the top of Orton's bright green briefs which were sticking out of the top of his pants and yanked them up as hard as he could. Orton responded by gasping and immediately lowered himself a little, releasing his grip on Marty's legs. The young brunette rolled off of Randy's shoulder and joined Hardy and Triple H who were both doubled over laughing. Randy's face was a bright red and his eyes were wide, he frantically pulled his underwear out of his ass and attempted to regain his dignity.

"That was a cheap shot" Randy stated glaring at Marty who was holding his stomach chuckling.

"That was a Marty shot! Thanks for the lesson Dollface!" The brunette shot back and then turned on his heel to exit the gym, he was tired and wanted to shower and get ready for his date. Randy watched as Marty left the gym. Orton grinned to himself, knowing he would be able to pleasure himself for hours just thinking about today's events.

"Oh boy Randy, bright green is not your color!" Triple H hissed though his teeth he was still doubled over laughing at what had just happened.

"Shut up!" Orton collected himself and then left the gym as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey All!!!**

**So this chapter is pretty short. I am sorry I haven't been updating on a regular basis but inspiration is not coming to me as of late. Reviews would be nice but they are not necessary…Alright guys enjoy!**

It was 6:55pm when Marty arrived in the hotel lobby. Dressed in dark jeans, a black tank and white button up that clung to his slender form. Marty stood in the center of the main room. His hands behind his back and his hip cocked to the side he looked around the lobby for any sign of John Cena. He was ecstatic and couldn't wait to see John. Just thinking about the blue-eyed wrestler made his heart flutter and his eyes glow.

"Don't you look like a dream!" Jeff Hardy stated from behind Marty, startling the young brunette. Marty turned to face Hardy and smiled

"Thank you! You really think so?" Marty asked unsure of his ensemble.

"Absolutely you look like an angel" Jeff proclaimed which caused Marty to lower his head a little so Jeff couldn't see his blushing cheeks. "What's the occasion?" Jeff asked

"Oh John is taking me out tonight" Marty smiled he was just so excited.

"Oh?" Jeff looked confused and raised his eyebrow. He saw how happy Marty was and he didn't want to burst the young brunettes bubble but he knew something that would cause Marty to not smile. "Have a good time" Jeff stated feebly not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you Jeff" He said earnestly, lifting his eyes to look into Jeff's, The Carolina native winked, almost a concerned wink and then turned to walk off, Marty followed Jeff with his eyes and then turned back to his original position. Staring at the antique clock that stood in behind the main desk he saw that it was now 7:02pm and there was no sign of John. His heart sank just a little. Maybe John forgot?

"Maybe he's running late" Marty thought to himself and decided he would give John some more time. He sat in one of the plush arm chairs that adorned the lobby and arched his back so not to wrinkle his shirt. His eyes darted around the room for any sign of John but still nothing. He sat there for what seemed an eternity, fidgeting with his clothes and the tassels on the chair. He looked back at the clock 7:18pm.

"Maybe something came up" Marty's eyes lowered and his breathing became heavy. But he wouldn't cry.

The brunette slowly raised himself from the chair and made his way to the elevator, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone because he didn't want them to see the tears that threatened to jump from his eyes. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive on the first floor.

"Damn you look fine" a voice cat-called from behind him and Marty knew that it was Orton.

"I don't need this right now" Marty stated his head still lowered as he felt Randy move in front of him.

"What's the matter? All dolled up and no where to go?" Randy asked, there was genuine concern in his voice as he surveyed the sulking brunette.

Marty didn't answer he just continued to stare at the floor, he could feel Randy's eyes watching over him and he wanted nothing more then to get to his room. Randy moved closer to Marty and slowly placed a hand on Marty's shoulder.

"Are you ok Marty?" Randy asked, feeling Marty's delicate shoulder beneath his goliath palm.

"I'm fine" Marty stated weakly, damn this was the slowest elevator ever he thought.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look so fine, well I mean you look damn fine but you don't seem fine" Orton moved his fingers in a circular motion around the brunette's shoulder comforting him.

"I'm fine, I was supposed to go out with John tonight but I guess something came up" Marty tried to convince himself that John hadn't forgotten. He was still staring at the floor and couldn't see the grin that crossed Orton's face.

"Like a date? Tonight? With John?" Orton asked, preparing to break Marty's heart "Sunshine, John isn't going out with _you_ tonight"

Upon hearing Orton's words Marty's head flipped up and he stared into Randy's eyes searching for truth in his words.

"Why not? What do you know that I don't?" Marty questioned daring Orton to lie to him.

"Cena's out with Candice tonight, they left around 6:00 together" Marty's eyes widened; somehow he knew Randy wasn't lying to him. The tears that had been imprisoned behind his eyes were now flowing down his face, finally the elevator opened and Randy gently pulled Marty inside, his hand still on the brunette's shoulder.

"But…what...Why would he ask me out tonight if he was already going out with someone else?" Marty reasoned with himself and Randy. Randy looked at Marty, his eyes full of concern yet his mind running wild with "ideas" of how to comfort the young brunette.

"I don't know sunshine" Randy admitted, "John has been known to be a player you know?"

Marty was now leaning against the back of the elevator his head turned down and tears gently falling to his feet, He shook his head to Randy's question, he never thought John would do something like that, not to him, not to anyone. He couldn't speak all he wanted to do was get to his room, he wasn't paying attention to Randy, who was glaring at him, Orton's eyes running up and down Marty's body.

The elevator "pinged" and the doors slowly opened, Marty lifted himself off the wall and walked out of the elevator towards his room, Randy stalking behind him.

"Thanks Randy, have a good night" Marty stated as he attempted to unlock his door.

"It's my pleasure sunshine; you want me to stick around for a bit?" Randy asked hoping Marty wouldn't shoot him down. He looked into Marty's eyes which were a bright blue as he leaned in his doorway.

"No thanks Randy, I'm just going to call it a night" Marty answered "Good night Randy" Marty tried to close the door but it was caught he looked down and Randy had his foot against it, he shot his eye back at Orton who was smiling.

"I think you want me to stay around you just don't want to admit it" Orton taunted as he place his hand on the door so Marty wouldn't be able to close it anymore.

"Actually I really just want to go to bed, Good Night! Randy" Marty said firmly trying to pull the door shut but to no avail.

"Well at least a peck on the cheek or something for my troubles" Randy leaned down into Marty's face and Marty pulled back, his hands starting to shake, he couldn't deal with this right now.

Noticing that Randy's hand wasn't on the door anymore Marty quickly grabbed the door and slammed it against Orton's face

"Good Night!" He shouted as he closed the door and quickly turned the lock. He slowly sank down the length of the door and then he placed his head upon his knees and let the tears fall from his eyes.

A shocked and somewhat stunned Randy stared at the door that was just slammed against his head; he thought about pounding it open but decided against it. Instead he rubbed the side of his head and smile manically.

"Feisty" he thought as he made his way back to the elevator "I'm going to enjoy this kid more then I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

"So are you excited about tonight?" Maria asked hesitantly as she and Marty drove to the arena.

"I guess so" Marty answered, staring out the window. It was Monday morning and it was the first time since Saturday that he had left the hotel.

He decided to spend Sunday in his room, he didn't want to run into Randy and he certainly didn't want to see John. He knew that John had tried to see him. Maria had told Marty that John was at the door, with a bouquet of flowers, when she got back from her workout and that he had asked if Marty was there but Maria just scoffed and left John out in the hallway.

"You know you're going to see him tonight whether you like it or not" Maria resolved pulling into the parking lot.

Marty didn't answer as he exited the car and walked into the arena. On his way in Jeff passed him and gave him a smile, a sympathetic smile. Marty smiled back and then made his way to Stephanie's office as fast as he could without running.

"Good Morning Marty" Stephanie greeted as Marty entered her office, "I have to make this quick because I'm off to a signing over at the mall…"

Marty nodded in understanding and listened as Stephanie went on

"…So I'm sure you know about all the hype you've created, fans are eating you up, they like you Marty…"

This made Marty smile, it was nice to know that the fans were taking him well

"…alright so we're continueing your bit with Randy but things are going to get a little more complicated…"

"Complicated?" Marty thought to himself, raising an eyebrow as Stephanie continued

"…You're interviewing John Cena tonight, the fans loved that he came out to save you last week…"

Marty eyes widened and his mouth dropped, he knew what was coming next

"…we're going to alter your story with Randy and throw John in, so now you'll have two wrestlers vying for you attention…"

"WHAT!" Marty interjected, "Is John ok with this? I mean, I don't…" Marty tried to argue but he couldn't find the words

"Yes John is fine with it, actually he was very excited about it when we told him this morning" Stephanie stated.

"Oh I'm sure he is just dandy with it" Marty said sarcastically, Stephanie didn't seem to notice as she stood to gather her things.

"I really need to get going Marty; I trust you'll know what to do with the new developments in your story. Don't worry about John; he's perfectly ok with this. I will see you next week. Good Luck!" and with that Stephanie had escorted Marty out of her office and left him standing, shell shocked, in the hallway as she made her way out of the arena.

"It's funny how art imitates life…" Marty thought to himself as he made his way to the gym, he had a strong urge to punch something and knew that there would be a punching bag or two just waiting for him to unleash on it.

**We're fast forwarding about 7 hours**

Marty stood anxious, as the floor manager prepped the camera man and crew.

"We're almost ready, we're just waiting for Cena" the manager told Marty as the young interviewer fiddled with the strings of his cut-off hoodie. Marty really liked his outfit tonight. It was faded Jeans paired with a white sleeveless hoodie and a blue tank underneath.

"Ok" Marty answered still playing with his clothing. He was nervous, he didn't want to see John. Unfortunately Cena was striding over towards the anxious 18 year old. A grin on his face as he looked Marty up and down.

"You look cute tonight" John stated, noticing Marty wouldn't look at him or for that matter answer him.

Marty simply turned his head away from John's remark and feigned an interest somewhere down the hall. He knew that in just minutes he would have to turn on the charm and act like some love sick puppy but at least for now he could ignore John all he wanted.

John wasn't surprised by Marty's reaction. He knew Marty had found out about his date with Candice. He reached out to touch Marty's arm but Marty whipped it away from him.

"Oh we're being testy tonight huh?" John teased still staring at Marty who was now pulling at the pockets on his jeans.

Marty didn't have time to answer John as the Floor manager was now counting down aloud signaling that the segment was about to tape. Marty collected himself and moved over next to John.

"Hi Luvs, I'm here tonight with WWE Champion and my savior, John Cena." Marty smiled brightly looking up at John who was also smiling.

"I cannot thank you enough John for last week" Ugh Marty thought this sounds all too familiar.

"The pleasure was all mine Marty" John answered with a smirk, taking Marty's hand in his and pulling the young brunette closer to him.

Why does he have to be so handsome! Marty thought to himself as he allowed himself to be pulled into John's embrace

"So what are you doing tonight after the show?" John questioned looking down at Marty.

Marty knew what he was doing after the show and it had nothing to do with John Cena.

"Oh nothing much, just watching some old movies and maybe ordering some room service, you know a comfy night in" Marty lied, his eyes locked into John's. John smiled lowering his head so that he was now an inch from Marty's face. Marty could feel John's warm breath flow over his lips.

"Really? Maybe I could make it a little more comfortable." John said, almost whispered. He knew this would get Marty.

"I…I..I'm…not" Marty couldn't find words he knew he had to play along but he didn't know if John was being serious or if were just for the segment.

"Maybe this will help you…" John said coolly as he slowly moved his lips closer to Marty's. Marty's eyes closed and his face winced.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" A raging Randy Orton shouted, running into the segment and pulling Marty out of John's grasp. Randy shoved John and then turned back to Marty, holding his arm tight.

"What is this all about? You're mine Marty!" Randy shouted while tightening his grip on Marty's arms. Marty could practically feel his arms bruising.

"I don't belong to anyone Randy!" Marty pleaded trying to pull his arms free. John was back on his feet and he grabbed Randy's shoulder and twisted him around so he was now facing John.

"Why don't you back off Orton! Not like you know how to treat a kid like Marty" John yelled shoving Orton backwards.

"I'm not a kid!" Marty thought to himself as he backed away from the feuding wrestlers.

Randy back up towards Marty and grabbed him from around the waist, pulling the young brunette into his chest. Marty's eyes met Randy's, Orton's eyes full of lust and rage. Then Randy pressed his lips, hard, against Marty's, so hard that Marty didn't have to pull his head away because Orton's lips were pushing him back. The kiss was rough and sloppy and Marty refused to open his mouth to Randy's adventurous tongue. After a minute or so of getting over the initial shock Marty pushed hard against Randy's chest and broke free of Orton's hold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Marty yelled backing away from Orton.

"That's how I treat'em" Randy responded not looking at Marty but rather glaring at a stunned Cena, He didn't expect things to go like this. He walked over to Marty and gently grabbed his hand. Marty turned and his emerald eyes locked with John's blue. The young interviewer looked scared yet fierce.

"Marty I…" John pleaded, He didn't want Marty to go through this, and He didn't want to do this.

Marty looked up at John, all he wanted was to be held, all Marty wanted was to feel safe and for a moment he thought John was going to wrap his arms around him but then Marty notice a shift in John's eyes and Cena shoved him aside and stormed off the set. Marty watched as John stomped off.

Marty backed away past the camera crew, who was still filming and then he turned and ran away from the scene.

Randy smiled menacingly.

"And cut!" Vince McMahon yelled as he emerged from behind the camera crew and approached Orton, "Great job. Next week we'll have the most talked about match of the year." They both laughed and then left the area.

Marty had made his way out of the arena, the rain washing the tears from his face, as he stood in the parking lot, crying. This was too much for him to handle, it was too much for the short time he had been with the WWE. Why was John acting like this? He paced back and forth for a few minutes and then rested against the side of the building, his head against the wall and his body turned, He couldn't see John walking over to him.

"Marty I…" again John wanted to talk to the young brunette, his voice had startled Marty, who had jumped around to face Cena.

"What John! What could you possibly want!" Marty yelled, not realizing how loud he was. John stood there his head bowed, he knew he had hurt Marty and that was something he never wanted to do. Marty surveyed John, waiting for his explanation.

"You don't understand Marty, you don't understand this business, this world" John finally lifted his eyes and was now moving closer to Marty. Marty wrapped his arms around his slender form, further closing himself off from John.

"No John I get it. I understand the story line, I'm not stupid" Marty answered bitterly

"You don't know the whole story line Marty, I never wanted to do this to you, I never wanted to hurt you" John pleaded he was now standing about a foot away from Marty, who was shaking from the cold rain, his hair had fallen down onto his face and John could see his tear stained eyes, those eyes that were usually so full of life and vibrant green were now a steel gray.

"Then why would you ask me out when you were already seeing Candice!" Marty backed away; he wasn't going to fall for John's charm. John seemed taken back.

"It wasn't my idea Marty" John revealed, Marty looked up and locked eyes with John as he continued, "Vince knew that we were getting close, I don't know how but he did, and he told me that morning that I was to go out with Candice that night because it was part of a new storyline that he was trying. I tried to get out of it Marty, I did. But you don't know Vince."

Marty stared into John's eyes, looking for a hint of deceit, but Marty somehow knew John wasn't lying. John watched as Marty's eyes softened and he slowly inched closer to the soaked brunette and then even more slowly wrapped his arms around Marty. At first Marty's body stiffened from the touch, so much had happened and he still couldn't believe that John liked him. He allowed John to hold him and John could feel Marty soften in his arms.

"Let's get out of here" John offered, still holding the young interviewer. Marty was lost in John's arms but somehow managed to shake his head in agreement, with that, John took Marty's hand and led him to his car and they made their way back to the hotel.


End file.
